Immortality
by MiyonUchiha
Summary: Magnus wasn't going to die, and Alec was. It was then that Alec realized life was unfair, especially when it was neverending. Oneshot: Alec/Magnus


Hola~! Been awhile, hasn't it? And this isn't Naruto. But I looove the Mortal Instruments series. And I love Alec and Magnus. And lo'! This came to be.

Enjoy!

**WARNINGS:**

**Slight OOC**

**---**

**Immortality**

Life was unfair, Alec realized. Not in the corporate way, where when someone walks on someone else, they're rewarded. Life was unfair in the way that it was too short.

Well, it was too short for him anyway.

Magnus was sitting in a chair halfway across the living room on his apartment, glaring. Magnus hardly ever glared but he was pretty pissed and frankly Alec couldn't blame him. He was lying on the couch because he couldn't sit up. Or walk. Or move. And it was his own fault. He'd had an epiphany when the horde of demons came upon Alicante.

Alec had come to realize that he was going to die. He always _known_ he was going to die, technically. It had always been at the back of his mind, especially when he'd almost gotten himself killed by a Greater Demon. But when the horde swarmed over the city, the thought had slapped him in the face as he realized that Magnus _wasn't_ going to die.

In a rush, Alec had gone all out, slaughtering demons and, in the process, almost got himself slaughtered. In that moment, he'd been like Jace, his self-preservation flying out the metaphorical window because, really, what was the point in living if you knew that the one person who loved you would move on the moment you died anyway?

Something ended up almost gutting him and Magnus rushed to his rescue and here they were. Alec incapacitated and Magnus looking very pissed.

"Stop glaring at me," Alec rasped. His throat felt raw.

"No. Do you know what you did? You almost got yourself killed. I think you might be stupid," Magnus snapped. He'd never really snapped before. "What was your problem? You just got this _look_ and suddenly acted as if you had a death wish. Why? Do you know what it did to me? I thought you were dead!"

Alec scoffed and then winced. He hurt everywhere.

"It's not like it matters if I die anyway," he said, looking anywhere but at Magnus. "You'll just move on, like you've had to do for eight-hundred years." Alec could feel his throat tightening and his nose burned.

And then he started to cry.

The anger washed off of Magnus's face and he moved across the room in two large strides and knelt down in from of Alec. The blue-eyed boy stopped looking eighteen. He looked younger and broken. Magnus brushed the hair from his forehead as Alec wiped his eyes. It didn't do much good because the tears kept coming. Mortality sucked.

"I don't know who you think you are," Magnus said quietly, "but I don't recall ever saying I would move on if you died." Alec sniffled and hiccupped as he put the word 'when' into that sentence. Not if he died. _When_ he died.

But then something hit him. Something that made his heart tighten further.

He just couldn't stop crying. He wasn't crying for himself anymore but for Magnus. _Magnus _was the one being left behind, not him. Magnus was eight-hundred. How many people had he lost in his lifetime?

"I'm sorry," Alec's words were almost indiscernible in his sobs, but he said them anyway, "I'm so sorry. So _sorry_..." Alec sat up painfully and put his hands on either side of Magnus's face. "I'm so sorry," he repeated.

Magnus smiled sadly and placed a kiss in the center of one of his palms.

"Don't be. I've got you. Let me enjoy it, alright? I've never loved anyone like I love you. Let me hold onto it."

Alec nodded now that speaking was impossible.

Magnus brushed tears of Alec's cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, swallowed his next sob and lingered there. Alec's body shook, but the sobs started to stop and Magnus rested his head in Alec's lap, watching the Shadowhunter try to maintain some of his dignity by wiping the rest of the tears from his face. Magnus then stood and stretched. He began moving towards the stairs.

"Wait," Alec said, with an almost feminine sniffle at the end. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to go get my blanket and a pillow to sleep down here. Can't leave you down here all by yourself now can I? Not now that you just go looking for demons to fight with. You need me here to protect you princess," and with that Magnus went upstairs.

As Alec watched him go, his heart was heavy.

- - -

Magnus flipped through the Book of White, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. There had to be something, _anything_ in the Book. There had to be. He flipped through page after page. There had to be a way to keep Alec with him. There had to be a spell of some kind to keep them together.

He slammed his fist onto the Book and held his head in his hands.

He grabbed a blanket and a pillow and headed back downstairs. Alec was sitting up on the sofa, even though he shouldn't have been. Magnus headed back in the direction of his chair but Alec cleared his throat, earning his attention.

"Sleep over here. With me."

"You need to stretch out. The wound will heal faster that way."

Alec's blue eyes locked onto him and Magnus swallowed.

"Please?" Alec asked quietly and Magnus sighed.

"I can't say no that. You are using your looks to your advantage," he replied with a small smile. He moved onto the couch and Alec leaned on him a little bit and sighed.

"Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Magnus smiled, taking one of Alec's hands and laced their fingers together.

"I love you, too."

Before Alec shut his eyes a thought forced itself to the front of his mind and his heart flipped painfully all over again.

_Life is unfair, especially when it is never-ending_.


End file.
